


Broken

by Keena_Cage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Niall, Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Zayn, Pain, alpha!Harry, broken bonds, omega!Louis, yes there is haylor but it dose not lat long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keena_Cage/pseuds/Keena_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a regular kid in university. He's found his mate and is set to live the rest of his life with her... Things do not always turn out  the way you imagine them to be.</p><p>Or</p><p>Where Harry is mated to Taylor but she breaks their bond and in the processes breaks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Through Better Eyes I See"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, my fist fic up here and my first chapter. Let me know if sucks and kudos it if you're actually liking it.

Class had just ended, he watching as everyone went through their motions of gathering their book and quickly finishing writing down that last bit of information that the professor had to offer. Harry was smiling at the bright blond beside him, the two had agreed to get their mates and meet at the dining hall on campus.

The two were just about to part ways when Harry stopped him, bring his large hand up to his partly buttoned shirt and squeezing it together. There was a sharp pain, something that he'd never felt before, it made him freeze. He had to smiling at his friend and take a deep breath to calm himself, the pain didn't stop, it was still very much present. It was hard for him to breath and his movements where bast purely on his instincts, telling him to get to his mate but he couldn't figure out why. He could sense her, she wasn't far away and she wasn't stressed if anything she seemed to be having a great time. It was made him smile, knowing that his mate didn't need to be around him to still be in a good mood. Harry had seen mates like that, omegas that would cry if their alphas were more then a few feet away form them. There where a few he had in his classes, omegas taking the same majors, the same classes as their mates so that they stayed as close as possible.

As he got closer to his mate the pain started to decrease, was it just being away from her for too long? Harry had never mated with anyone before Taylor so he only had a vague idea of how this was supposed to work. His time spent in his high school heath class were spent fantasizing about his teacher more then watching what she was doing on the bored. He couldn't stop the smile when he opened the door to the lecture hall and spotted Taylor, there where so many other scents in the room but he was able to pick hers out easily; it was one of the reasons he'd wanted to meet her last year. He'd been able to scent her at a party, over the stench of alcohol and the sweat of others. He'd found his way to her later that week after picking her sent up on campus.

Taylor was talking with the professor, the man that turned to look up at the door and gave Harry a quick wave. Harry had always liked Prof. Evans but had yet to have a class him. By all rights, the other male should have Harry on edge, he was an alpha after all but there was something under his skin that made him calm. His bond maybe, Taylor had told him before that she felt safe with Evans. Harry gave the two time to talk and waited up by the door, letting his ears catch bits of the conversation about meeting to go over a paper. The impotent thing to Harry right then was that the pain was almost gone, nothing but a light pinch. Taking Taylor's hand while they headed out of the room, kissing the side of her head and taking a long breath of nothing but her scent. The rest of the pain was gone. He started telling her about his day, the play by play of the whole four hours that they were apart, before asking what she needed to go over with Evans.

“Oh, he's going to go over a paper with me. It's not for his class but he's going to go over the grammar and all the fun stuff that you can't help me with.” She was smirking at him but there was something in her voice that didn't sit well in his chest and the sharp pain doubled him over, it was the same pain but intensified. Harry's brain shut down on him, the only thing that he could focus on was the pain. He wasn't sure how long he was like that but thinking back it couldn't have been long because as soon as Taylor stopped and started rubbing his back, asking if he was okay, the pain started to loosen. Shouldn't she be feeling it if he was in pain? Maybe it was all in his head? Either way Harry heard someone yelling his name, he pushed the pain back again, looking up to see his blond friend and his mate running over. If Taylor hadn't felt the pain then maybe he was just starting to lose his mind.

“Na, Ni'. I'm good, Tay' was just making fun of me so you know... Bad joke.” Shrugging and they bought it, Taylor even hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Man, even your mate doesn't find you funny. Maybe you should just give up.” Harry glared at Niall while Taylor actually laughed at him. Harry's mate laughed at Niall, this time the pain didn't surprise him. He was able to hide it but he didn't understand it.

He didn't say much during lunch, only speaking up while the conversations carried on around him. How Niall and his mate, Louis, where planning a trip to the mountains because Niall's rut was coming up and it seemed like a good reason to get out of the city. Harry told them that it was a great plan even asking if Taylor if she wanted to go away for her heat that was coming up next week.

“Go away?” She bit her lip and like she was thinking it over but Harry could feel it, she was worried about it, she didn't want to. But why was she worried about it? They were mated and Harry had never tried to force her into anything, he'd even agreed to let her have her own heats, every other heat he would let her handle herself; that's how she wanted it. Harry and Taylor had talked about going out camping once, getting back to nature and not having to worry about anyone for miles. “I think I have an exam, so really we should stay.” Omegas in heat during exams had to give a date to make up the exam no more than 24 hours after their heat. It would have been plenty of time to get back form a trip but being the understanding Alpha that Harry was he agreed, she could get a little more studying in while they would be tired together or even during the down times.

Harry took her tray once she was finished her meal, it was something that him and Niall had always done but rather it was an alpha thing or not, Harry liked to do things for Taylor. She was his mate and he wanted to make her happy. If he couldn't make her laugh then he had to do something for her other than just giving her a knot. He needed to know that she was with him for more then just heat relief, that was the main reason why he'd agreed to let her have her own heats, he knew that she didn't need him for them so it made him feel better then she was still with him.

A small group passed them after dropping their own trays. Taking a deep breath and the consent pain that Harry had been feeling left him, however so did the trays that he was holding. It was like his body wanted to give up for a moment and his arm just stopped. Both his and Taylor's empty plats fell off the tray. Everyone turned to look at him, a few started clapping until he let out a loud growl, there was no way he was going to be the laughing stock because of some slut that's smell caught him off guard. He didn't want to but he knelt down and starting to pick up the mess, thankfully nothing broke, the smell had gotten stronger. Harry's head snapped up as someone knelt to help him, not saying a word.

“Why are you even in public.” He said lowly, adding a sharp edge to his voice that demanded an answer, his alpha voice. The tanned skin male in front of him looked up confused. Opening his mouth to say something but clamped it shut when Harry snarled at him. He was keeping his voice low so that the student's sitting close by wouldn't hear him. “If you're going into heat you shouldn't be here.” It should have sounded like an order but it didn't. Harry should be been pissed that this omegas had embarrassed him but he wasn't. Harry knew what the sentence sounded like, knew that there was less anger in his voice then there should have been, refusing to put a name to the way he sounded.

“I'm sorry, my heat's not for another few days. I didn't realize I was already scenting that much, can you accept my apologizes alpha?” The others eyes were looking at him but not meeting his eyes. To anyone around it would look like he was, he was only looking at Harry's cheek bones. Then there was his voice, even his own mate would sound a little scared or at least put off when he used his alpha voice, not just on her but anywhere around her. This omegas voice sounded hard and determined not to break.

“Harry, just tell him it's fine so we can go.” Taylor was next to him a hand on his shoulder like she'd thought he was going to attack the other. He'd never be able to hurt an omega, no matter what was happening and he had no interaction of attacking him ether, Harry just wanted an answer. He didn't say anything to her, only looked at the male omega who had now gone stiff, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“You're fine.” Harry wanted to reach out, tell the omega in front of him that he should go back to his room but he had no right to say that and he could tell that Taylor was getting possessive, he hated upsetting her. He stood and watched as the male omega put the tray away before following his mate away from the building.

“Okay, so I have to go meet Evan's now.” Looking at her phone before leaning up to put a quick kiss on his cheek before starting towards the office buildings. “I'll see you tomorrow morning.” The pain was back as he watched her leaving but for the life of him he couldn't truly think of why. There were all kinda of thoughts but nothing that really made since.

“Why don't you treat her the same?” Louis was standing in front of him with Niall's house jacket on. It wasn't enough for him to smell like Niall, he wanted the word 'Horan' to be printed on his back. The older omega rolled his eyes and held up a finger, halting Harry and finished. “Like Zayn, you snapped at him easily enough but when your mate leave you and tells you that you wont be seeing her all night you just let her go.” Louis' voice was calming to hear, there was something about his accent that just has the ability to put him at easy.

“She's my mate, I'm supposed to be the best I can be for her not smother her.” He needed to be the best for her. Harry eyed the omega, changing to topic. “You knew that omega?” his voice shaking off the slight whine and easily moved back to his normal rough deepness. Louis just rolled his eyes and nodded for Harry to follow him so they walked together.

“Yes Harold, I know him. I help at the math help center remember?” Truthfully he didn't but it explained why three times a week Niall would come to his dorm for an hour and a half and leave right on the hour. “He's here for art, but he's required to take a couple math and English classes. Pointless if you ask me.”

During the conversation the pain in his chest had gone. His mind drifted to the possibility that there was something physically wrong with him. The two were walking towards the omega dorm and Harry stopped, Niall had class after dinner and he didn't feel right about being around his mate without him. Louis swung his hand back and slapped Harry in the chest, hard enough that it made Harry flinch.

“Look asshole, for one: Don't give me that face, I love my mate and he trust you to be around me without him. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. And Tw-” Harry started pawing at the air. “Harry, what the hell are you doing?”

“I'm sure I just seem you're sass in the air.” Moving his hand like he was tying to hit a fly. “- And I didn't want it to hit me.” Smiling at the omega, waiting to see his reaction and nearly jumped when the smaller started laughing at him, truly laughing. He just made Louis laugh, all on his own.

“Okay, I'll give you that one.” Nodding for him to follow again as they went up to his room. Harry could smell a couple of omegas in heat but it didn't bother him. He turned his head and lost his footing when he first walked though the doors but was able to recover quickly. They didn't do much, simply homework. Making little comments about something they were doing before Harry put his head down on his books, the pain was back and it was making him tired, his body getting worn out. Before he really realized what he was doing, he was already asleep on the foot of Louis' bed while the omega sat at his desk.


	2. To Love Is To Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a regular kid in university. He's found his mate and is set to live the rest of his life with her... Things do not always turn out the way you imagine them to be.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where Harry is mated to Taylor but she breaks their bond and in the processes breaks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was really quick. Joys of long car drives. Its shorter then the last and I don't feel like there's enough pain... physical pain but ya know. Going with it.

Everything felt tight and at the same time it was like his muscles where being pulled in every direction. The pain in his chest has spread to every inch of his being, not just his body but it felt like his soul was hurting. A very un-alpha like whimper was pulled from him when he felt a hand on his back, he wasn't in his room, and this wasn't his omega. It took time for Harry's mind to remember what happened.

“Lou?” His voice didn't sound right, everything was just wrong.

“I'm here Haz. I called Niall too, he's on his way.” The light touch in his back started moving, making little circles over the tense muscle. It should have made them feel better but it only seemed to make it worse, the pulling wasn't going to stop.

“Don't... Don't touch me Lou.” Taking a couple of deep breaths then he could smell another alpha. Niall was close and Harry had never been happier to be around his friend. Reaching out instantly when he heard the blond ask what happened. “Hurts.” Harry was gasping for breath now.

“Harry I need more than that, what hurts.” Niall had one of his large hands wrapped around the back of Harry's neck. It should have made Harry feel like his dominance was being taken away from him but he was only feel comfort from it.

“Pulling... Everything is... Being pulled.” Trying to regain some kind of composure but his voice still didn't sound like his own. It was quite after that, both of the others were trying to think of what it could be.

“It there something wrong with Taylor?” Louis, Harry could hear his typing away on his computer.

“She's fine.” Harry could feel her, she was in complete ecstasy. It reminded Harry of the time they bonded, aside from the pain he was feeling.

“This says... Ummm, maybe we should... Niall.” Louis sounded so unsure of himself. Harry had never heard him sound like that before, even when Niall wasn't around and started talking back to an alpha. But Niall moved, letting go of Harry causing the younger alpha to just fall back on to the bed. Was he dying? Then he heard Niall growl.

“I knew she was a bitch but this is taking it a bit far.” Niall was good a keeping his Irish accent set aside, maybe it was because he'd been living in the states since high school but it was all Harry could hear now. A very angry Irish alpha. He was being pulled to his feet by said alpha and pushed against the door of the room, hearing Louis yelling Niall's name. Harry whimpered, why was Niall doing this?

“Think you bastard, used your instincts and stop acting like a child!” Niall was in his face, all angry Irish alpha voice, for once Harry could see why others were so scared of alphas, but this was the first time Harry had been scared of one. He knew that Niall had been getting sick of him but he never thought he would turn on him.

“Niall, he's still young...”

“No.” Niall didn't turn to face his mate. “He's still an alpha. It don't matter, he has to know what's happening.” Harry felt like he should be offended at that, he was only a couple years younger then they were and he was a genius, he was only seventeen and in his second year of university.

Bu the only thing running though Harry's head was that he needed to get to Taylor. She would make the pain stop, she would know why Niall was so mad at him, she always just knew. It had to have been adrenaline, pure will to get to his omega because Harry pushed Niall off him and turned to the door. He didn't want to open his eyes, knew that everything was going to hurt all the more but when he got into the hall he had no choice. The lights where on but there was no pain in his eyes, everything stopped hurting. Harry took a deep breath.

“Are you okay? You don't look good mate.” Harry leaned into the smell, the intoxicating tobacco and... Something that he didn't want to think about too long. The other stepped towards him, taking his hand, meeting his eyes but looked to the door as it opened. Hazel eyes were darting between both of him. Worried, the omega was worried about him.

“Harr!-y” Niall looked at the two, Harry and the omega were at arms reach away form each other, Harry leaning into the air, both of them had their hands up, fingers barley wrapped around each other.

“Zayn?” Just like that Harry's pain was back, he had to get his mate, his omega. Shouldering past the other omega. “Sorry babe, I don't think tonight's good...” The rest of what Louis was saying died away and he felt an arm around his waist, could smell Niall.

“Let me help you.” Niall sounded like he had that afternoon, no more anger in his voice but there was a slightest hint of something... Harry decided that he didn't want to think about what it was. He needed his mate.

“I need to see her everything will stop, just need to see her.” It came out in a rush, pulling himself away from Niall. He was an alpha and pain be damned he was going to walk to his omega on his own. Niall backed away from him but Harry could feel him close. He really was a good friend, rather he's just shoved him against a wall or not.

Louis was there again, he knew it was Louis because the omega grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. There was no missing Niall's growl but Louis only let go of Harry's hand for a moment before he was back. No one but Harry's mate and Louis would be brave enough to just grab him. It wasn't that Harry was a bad guy but he was a strong alpha, normally he was radiating confidence and most others wouldn't even look at him let along touch him.

Harry needed to see his mate, as soon as he seen Taylor she would know what to do, she would be able to make the pain go away. But the walk to the offices was taking too long, Harry tugged at Louis' hand to pull him faster, not thinking to just let go.

“Harry wait.” Louis pulled on his hand a little when they go to the main door of the building. Harry growled at him then felt Niall's hand on his neck again and again it didn't feel like a threat. “You might want to be prepared for this.” Harry did let go of his hand than, the hand that was keeping him away form his mate. He needed to see her and make the pain stop. Walking away from his friends and leaned heavily on the door to Evans' office.

He could smell her, Taylor was on the other side of the door but the pain was getting worse. The pulling on his body felt like it was going to pull him apart. Harry let out a growl, he could smell his mate and she was aroused with another alpha in the room. There was a flash of a thought that he knew what was happening on the other side of the door, but was it real? Was that what Niall was telling him to expect?

Shoving the door open and the pain finally snapped in him, feeling like he was being ripped apart. He could hear his mate's scream, a scream that only he had ever heard before. There where hands on him, holding him back but the pain was too overwhelming to attack the man that now had his teeth sunk into his mates neck. Everything shifted and there was too much pain. He'd thought it was hard breathing when he'd woken up but there was no way that he was going to survive this. Looking back he wouldn't be able to tell you what it was that made him pass out, the lack of oxygen or maybe the pain that was pulsing though his body or the smell of his mates scent beginning with mix with another alphas.

One thing for sure, Harry Styles was no longer a bonded alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the first couple chapters... Sorry to those that read it before it was really bad and I'm sure I didn't get everything but it is better lol. There is still more to come, I'm in the process of moving and I'll have a 7 hour plane ride to get more up. There will be more by Friday at the latest..... Assuming I have internet... Please pry that I do~~ DX 
> 
> -KC


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a regular kid in university. He's found his mate and is set to live the rest of his life with her... Things do not always turn out the way you imagine them to be.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where Harry is mated to Taylor but she breaks their bond and in the processes breaks him.

Hollow. Numb. Exhaustion.

But there was no pain. For the first time in that last couple days, there was no more pain. Harry pulled the blanket up closer to his chin because he still felt empty and cold and so very tired. He was being shaken, why can't he just sleep the numbness away, he'd feel better in the morning.

“Hazza, you have to take the pills. They wouldn't have givin'em to you if ya didn't need'em.” Why would this alpha care if he took anything that would make him feel better. What was better at this point? Could the pills give him his energy back? Maybe they would maybe him go back to sleep, he just wanted to sleep.

He didn't want to know why this alpha cared, was it that he belonged to this alpha? He'd heard about that, a strong alpha that wanted to show everyone just how in powered they were. They would take a weaker alpha as a mate or, that's what Harry felt like, weak. Wrecked, his insides felt numb but his body was in pain, too much pain. There was the smell of an omega, very close to him, he smelt good.

“Harry, please take then.” What kind of alpha would he be if he ignored the plea from an omega? Harry opened his eyes and sat up and looked around, he was in the hospital. Looking toward the other two in the room, his eyes widened when he seen Niall frowning at him. It was Niall that he was smelling? Niall was his friend, Louis was his mate and right beside him. He remembered Niall pinning him to a wall, was that what happened? Niall snapped and claimed Harry as his as well as Louis.

“Niall... You smell funny.” Reaching out and held his hand out for Louis to put the pills in his hand. He thought that Louis smelt good? He'd never found his smell appealing before. There were many things about the omega that Harry loved but he'd never liked his smell before.

“Yeah, they said that might happen.” Niall sat in a chair that had been pulled up to the bed. Louis passed him a plastic cup with water in it before moving to the second chair in the room; pulled up behind Niall's. “Do you remember what happened?”

Niall was speaking so soft, like he expected Harry to break if he spoke to loud. Maybe he would, he didn't know and he didn't know why he was here. There was something that was trying to get though, something that he knew he needed to remember but it just wasn't coming.

“Taylor?” Harry couldn't feel her anymore, shouldn't she be there? Why couldn't he feel her? “Is she dead?” He was nerving to ask and you could hear it while his voice cracked but what really got him was when Niall growled. Harry retreated, like he'd been hit, which is why Louis did hit Niall. Lightly on the shoulder.

“Lou.” Niall didn't turn, his tone was warning enough. There was a time and a place got that Louis could be... Well Louis, but right now he had to be an omega and act it. “She's alive even if she has plenty of others gunning for her. She bonded with a professor, their calming that they're soul mates but he's still getting fired.”

Harry felt his stomach clinching, leaning over the opposite side of the single bed, and luckily finding a small bucket for him to empty his insides into. Nothing came up, just bile and dry heaving, Harry suddenly missed the way Louis' hands would rub his back when he got sick. As if Niall knew what he was thinking, he growled out Harry's name.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, setting the bucket on the floor again. At least he didn't take his pills yet. Something that Louis brought up, only to have Niall snap at him again.

“Damn it Niall! He's my friend too you know!” Shooting up from his chair and shouted at his alpha before storming off out the door. Niall just took a deep breath and looked back at Harry.

“He's right and I'm sorry. You just... You don't smell the same anymore and it's putting me on edge. It'll be fine soon, like before.” But Harry knew he wouldn't be able to go back to the way he was. He felt like half of a person, how could anything me the way it was when he was missing half of himself.

“Why am I at the hospital?” Better to ignore the question rather than lie and agree.

“You're not. We're in a sanctuary, it was where we were told to bring you.” Frowning at that, sanctuaries were for omega that were in heat. Or more on point it was for ummated omegas when their heats become too painful for them or if they we're not safe to go into heat where they would at. Every so often they would get a mated omega when their mates aren't in town. Forced mating was frowned upon, not illegal, but there where now places like this that omega could come and ride out their heat without fear.

“Before you say anything.” Louis' sassy voice snapped as he walked back into the room, smelling different again. It make both Niall and Harry curl up their noses. “All the other omegas have been cleared off the floor and I just got some neutralizing spry.” Walking over and kissed Niall softly, making Harry hold back a whimper, he'd never have that again. He would never have someone to kiss him the way that Louis kisses Niall, he's never going to be loved again. Who would want him not that he was used and tossed aside. His omega chose to leave him, it was the biggest insult to an alpha. “Stop being an ass.” Louis smiled at Niall and to Harry's surprise Niall smiled back.

“The doctor said that you wouldn't really be attracted to an omega for a while, so it would be find to have you surrounded by them.” Niall's face turned beat red and Louis wiped around to look at Harry.“Unlike this one! The minute we walk through the door he's about to chase after some little kid that... Well, looked like you if you were an omega.” He laughed a little before crawling on to the bed with Harry and curling into his side, Harry's arm instantly went around his shoulder and glared at Niall.

“Don't give me that look, if you'd been awake, ever lacking in the wanna-fuck-da-heat-out-of-you drive, you would have jumped him too.” Niall seemed tense but with not nearly as much as he had been. “So, you're gonna have to take those pills too, their like... Anti-depressants and suppressant. So you'll be able to skip your next rut if you take them when you're supposed to.”

There was no way he was going to go through his rut, who would he even spend it with? Some no name he meets at the collage club? Someoen that would thank him for a good couple of days before leaving him alone when the time came. That wasn't Harry and there was no way he was going to do that. If he could skip it, he would.

“We're here for you too.” Louis' voice was soft, nether of the alphas where used to hearing him like that but Louis had a soft spot for him friends.

“When can I leave?”

“We'll you need to see a doctor but besides that they said when you woke up you could go.” As if on cue, a doctor walked into the room, assuming Louis had let them know Harry was awake in the short time he wasn't in the room.

“How long have I need out?”

“We'll Mr. Styles, it's good to see you up and to answer you. It's only been two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was right. I haven't had any internet since I got here but it should be up and running tomorrow so updates will be more often.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. It just seemed like a fun way to end it and it got a lot of info out in it. Thanks for reading and the kudos are still great to get :)
> 
> -KC


	4. Save A Breast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a regular kid in university. He's found his mate and is set to live the rest of his life with her... Things do not always turn out the way you imagine them to be.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where Harry is mated to Taylor but she breaks their bond and in the processes breaks him.

It was easy enough to get out of the sanctuary, as soon as he answered some questions, signed some papers and agreed to take his pills they let him go. He couldn't wait to get back to class, the school gave him a mandatory week off where he didn't have to make up any assignments or test that he would miss. The reason for this was because they couldn't simply fire the professor, it turns out that it had been added to his contract that if this happened then he would be able to finish the school term. Louis had snapped at that, going on about how it sounded like Prof. Evans had planned to come and mate with a young omega, called him a pervert but the man wasn't any more then six or seven years older then them. Harry just had to come to terms with what had happened.

 

Harry agrees to avoid the class and that whole department. He only had one class in the building and when he checked his email his professor had mailed him a list of the reading they would have in the class, a couple essay assignments and the due dates and if he needed help they could meet at a coffee shop or just anywhere other then her office. She didn't tell him why she was doing this, Louis said that it might be that she'd lost a mate before, Niall assumed that the bored made her do it. Louis told them about when his father had left his mother and rebonded with someone half his age. It had wrecked her but thankfully she was able to get a job and he'd gotten one as soon as someone gave him the chance.

 

Niall on the other hand had never heard of bonds being broken. That was a lie because he had heard about them, him and Louis had sat and talked about it in length before they mated. Louis was scared but Niall couldn't seen himself with out him. At the end of the conversation Harry didn't really care why she had done it but she was thankful that she had. At least that was what he told his friends. In reality it was killing him, was he not good enough for her? He was a strong alpha, one of the strongest in the school, before he'd been broken. He wanted to know what he'd done wrong but the thought of talking to her, of being close enough to smell her without his own sent on her, it made him everything hurt.

 

Class sucked once Harry got back. He had no time to do anything other then study, eat, take his pills and sleep. He'd even forgotten to shower for a couple days and Louis made him to the showers the omega dorm to make sure that he was going to and not put if off anymore saying: “Just because you're not attracted to anyone right now doesn't mean that you have to smell homeless.”

 

It was going to be a quick shower, just enough to get Louis off his back but once he put his head under the water, feeling the beads hitting his skin, he was able to relax for the first time in a while. Pulling his head out of the water he heard someone. Someone had gotten onto the stall beside him and was singing quietly to himself like he wasn't an omega in the showers with an alpha. Then again, he might not, the pills dulled Harry's own scent. Something that Harry hated but it had put Niall at ease when Louis would get too close to Harry. 'you almost smell like a beta on them' Harry hated it, he was not a beta.

 

Harry took a deep breath, his scenes have been dull since... for a little over a week now, he was hoping that it was just the pills but he could smell this omega like Harry had his face pressed to his neck. The hot water wasn't relaxing anymore, his body tensed and he started to harden.

 

Panic

 

Pressing himself against the opposite wall and looked down as soapy water moved form the other stall to the drain in the middle of his own. Why had he chosen the middle. Harry was starting to panic, his blood ran cold and his skin felt like it was getting hotter. Was his rut coming after all? Did the pills not work right. Harry hid his face under the water but he couldn't stay there for long, ether he didn't breath or he get too much water and not enough oxygen.

 

The door opened again and Harry prayed that they were not coming to the showers. Instead his got. “Harry! God it's been like twenty minutes.” The singing stopped and he heard the person move his curtain when Harry turned off his water and grabbed the towel. “Yeah, that Harry.” It made Harry freeze. “Yeah I know, he's not... It's hard to explain.” Harry pulled his own curtain to the side and glared at Louis, just the towel around his waist. The person beside him pulled his curtain back with a gasp, Harry couldn't see his feet anymore. “Come on.” Lou was holding out a bathrobe for him. “You're scaring the locals.”

Louis never told him who was in the next stall.

**

Another two weeks and Harry was able to find more free time. He didn't like it, instead he started to read a head in his class he no longer had to go to, mythology. He liked reading about it and he was able to work on an essay in his free time. After he got a 40% in his calculus class Louis told him that he was going to start coming to math help, Niall would join him. Niall didn't have much if a choice in the matter as it were, so he never said anything about it. It wasn't that Harry didn't want free time but when he got time to himself he'd start thinking about when he was going to go camping, about soft smiles and sweet scents and then the pain.

  
The first couple of day of math help where okay. It had been a month now since... Since he'd become single, he was starting to feel better, that's what he told himself. Louis told him that it was the pills and since Louis was taking nursing, Harry wasn't going to tell him that it was his own will power. Just like he didn't tell Louis that he'd started to take less of his pills, rather then taking four a day he would take three and see how he felt.

  
It was late in the week, the last math help day before the weekend, there was always a few more people near the weekend so Louis was too busy to really sit with them for long but when he did come over Harry looked at him funny. Sniffing the air and just stared at him. Niall said his name but Harry ignored him, gathered his book and left without saying anything. Louis had smelled like someone else.

  
Harry couldn't breath, why was he smelling different? Was Lou seeing someone? No, he wouldn't do that not after seeing what happened to his mother and then Harry. That just wasn't him but he had smelled like someone else, it was so strong and it smelt so good but Niall didn't even notice. Or maybe he had, maybe that's why he'd said his name like a warning. Was Louis seeing someone else and Niall was letting him? Harry had to stop and lean against the wall, take a deep breath. There was no way that Niall would do that, he looked like he wanted to kill Harry when he gets too close to Louis and he knew that no mater how good he smelled that Harry would never touch him.

  
Harry couldn't handle thinking about it. Getting back to his room he tossed his books onto the empty bed on the other side of the room and froze. He needed to do something tonight, he had to get his mind off everything. Go for some drinks but he couldn't go out with Niall and Louis. He needed to get away from them too. Texting Marcel, he was the event coordinator for their dorm, looking at him you wouldn't know it but he knew how to throw a party. Quickly getting a text back, there was a pub crawl tonight and all it took was Harry to take ten bucks to him and he was on the list. His night was sent so now he would shower and charge his phone. He drank a couple beer that he had in the mini fridge he had while he played with his hair. He was not going to think about anything tonight.

  
A couple hours later everyone was gathered in the main hall, wearing the same pink shirt with a ribbon on the back. Turned out the money was going to breast cancer, that was a good thing too. There was males and females but all of them where alphas and betas. It made him feel good not to have to worry about being around any omega tonight.

  
“Hey, Harry right? Room 214, I'm across the hall form you.” Looking up there was a very fit man smiling at him. Harry couldn't really tell what he was, fucking pills. Everything in him was dulled to the point that he was surprised he could feel anything.

  
“Yeah, hey.” Thinking for a minute, he knew that this guy played rugby, he had a scholarship but for the life of him he couldn't remember his name. “How was the last game.”

“Good, we won.” This unknown man's grin got bigger. “But since it was the final last year I'm really glad that we won.” Harry felt like an idiot, it was almost the end of October and rugby wont play any games until March at the earliest.

“Sorry, been a little out of it.” Scratching at the back of his neck and shrugged.

“Buddy system. You don't have to stay with them all night but you need to know where they are before we move to the next club. If they leave to get laid they have to let you know. Lets not leave anyone behind... Leeroy.” Marcel looked at someone and everyone laughed, Harry didn't get it but soon people started calling out names of the person that they were going to be sticking with and Marcel was typing them into his phone.

“Payne and Styles.” The guy besides him yelled, It clicked.

“You really want to be stuck with me all night Liam? You must know what happened.” Biting his cheek and waiting for an answer. Liam looked calm and nodded.

“I do and I know it's something you're trying to move passed. I respect that. I'm assuming you wanted to get plastered tonight so.. I don't now... Living across the hall form you make me think I should be the one to make sure you get home okay.” He was blushing and Harry couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers over it. Nodding before handing over the long bright orange key chain. Was it his alpha coming back?

“Then I'll trust you with my keys so I don't lose them.” Harry watched at Liam hooked their keys together. Someone said the cab was here. Sounding like that tv show that Taylor always watched... Something... Shore. Shaking his head when his phone started ringing, frowning down at the name. Niall.

“Do... Do you want me to take that for you too?” Harry looked up as the phone sent Niall to voicemail and handed it over. Nodding and they headed to the cabs, not wanting to get stuck waiting for the next ones. Liam didn't seem like an alpha but he still couldn't be sure yet but he trusted the other guy with his phone and the keys to his room. If he lost Liam tonight Harry knew that he would be fucked.

**

“I told you he wouldn't answer.” Niall was glaring at Louis and his cell fall away form his ear. “Get that look off your face. Your used to it but he's not.” Louis moved over and laid on his bed curling into Niall's side and rested his head on his chest.

“What where you thinking anyway? You seem how he acted around him.” Niall whispered into Louis' hair. Pushing his phone into his pocket and wrapped his arm around his mate.

“I do know, but I didn't think that he would smell it. He shouldn't be able to smell much of anything with the drugs he's on...” Lou stopped talking and Niall had to start tapping his finger before he'd finish. “Sorry love, it's just that if he's skipping his pills then I guess he'd be able to start smelling again. Maybe without it affecting his own scent. I'm not sure... But I do know that if he is skipping them then it's not good. I mean..” Louis signed again and moved closer to his mate. “It's going to hit him so much harder when he comes off the pill, if he comes off them too early it might trigger his rut, it might make him violent, possessive or without the depressants he might just get really upset... That might be the best case scenario too.” Niall groaned and rolled over, pinning Louis to the mattress.

“Then we'll talk to him tomorrow. He sleeps in and we can go over before lunch. You can tell him all that and we can tell him why you smelled too much like Zayn.” Niall frowned at that, bending down to kiss Louis, shaking his head after. “But I don't see why he can't just... I don't know... I guess I'm not an omega so I can't really say anything about it right?” Looking at Louis who had his eyebrow raised. “Yep, forget I said it. Stupid alpha I know.” Frowning and hiding his face him omegas neck, breathing in Louis' scent.

“I'll explain it all to you one day love.” Running his fingers though Niall's fluffy hair and smiled. “But I don't think I need to. You already know.” Pulling Niall's hair and leaned over and kissed him with more passion then the first. Pushing his hips up against his alphas. “I'm sorry that you had to skip your rut too.” Grinning a little. “Just means that after your pills are gone we're so out of here. Harry or no Harry.”

“Why didn't you need anything to keep your heat away?” Niall whined, Lou thought it was cute though. Were Niall's rut was so close and Harry needed then he'd agreed to get a couple of suppressant shots and take pills for two months... All for Harry.

  
“Because my heat's not until that bottle runs out.” Lou grinned, waiting for Niall to put it together and when he did he stopped complaining about the pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Harry should be more... pained but it kinda hurts to write him like that so... Pills for the win... Kinda, yeah >.>
> 
> What do you guys think? Kinda sweet that Louis and Niall did that for Harry. But that do you all think Zayn's freaking out about... Haven't really done anything on him, not complacently sure how Harry's going to acted coming off his pills early. I have an idea of what I like best but what do you guys wanna see? Wanna see depressed and crying Harry, horny 'gonna fuck you in the bathroom', or maybe aggressive Harry? 
> 
> Sorry it's been a while but I made this one longer so I hope you're all happy with it so far. 
> 
> -KC


	5. Hazza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a regular kid in university. He's found his mate and is set to live the rest of his life with her... Things do not always turn out the way you imagine them to be.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where Harry is mated to Taylor but she breaks their bond and in the processes breaks him.

By all reason, the amount of alcohol that Harry has consumed should have made it impossible for him to tell anyone was, but then maybe it was the same reason why he could identify Liam now. They we're at the last club on the list, Liam had been right next to Harry the whole night, barley drinking himself so that he was more aware. It all came down to the fruity tasting drinks and a few too many shots, that was the only reason why Harry was pressed chest to chest with Liam on the dance floor, taking deep breaths of the scent that he never thought would turn him one.

  
Alpha

But it was turning him on, the power that Liam was giving off was so much different then before they left. No more blushing and calm introductions, not with Liam's hands on Harry's hips and pulling them together more. Letting his lips brush against Harry's neck and whispered against it, Harry had no idea what was being said but Liam's breath felt cold against his skin, it was too hot in the club. Whining and pushing himself harder against the body in front of him, logically he knew that this wasn't something that he should be doing, knew that if maybe he's had one less shot then he'd be dancing with the redhead right next to him. But here he was letting Liam pull him out of the club and call a cab.

“Are you going to be sick?” There was a hand around the side of his neck, forcing Harry to meet Liam's eyes. But all Harry could do was shake his head, he wanted to say something but thinking against it and leaning more into Liam's hand.

The ride back to the dorms were a blur, bits and pieces of the city and hand. Hands everywhere, Liam's against his thigh, Harry's in Liam's hair. Pressed against a wall is when Harry came back to himself, seeing the number to his room on the other side of the hall and feeling Liam's teeth against his neck. Pushing on Liam's chest and meeting his eyes, still not bringing himself to speak and just gave the other alpha a confused look.

“I want you, I can give you your keys now and let you walk across the hall. Or you can stay with me, be with me for the night.” He was so hard, Harry could feel it pressed against his hip. It just wasn't sticking in his head that Liam wanted to sleep with him, they were both alpha. “I want you to say it Harry. What do you want?”

“I want you.” In the morning he can chop it up to too much alcohol but right now he wanted to sleep with Liam. This would make Liam the first alpha that Harry had ever slept with and he first man. Nodding, more to convince himself, Harry pushed his hips against Liam and groaned.

They were in Liam's room before Harry could even processes that the door was being opened. Maybe that should have been the warning that Harry was too intoxicated to be thinking about having sex but his body was telling him something else. Kisses full of licks and too much teeth, hands over skin but never were he wanted them. Growling and teeth, fingers were he never thought that he'd want fingers before but his body was loving every minute of what Liam was doing to him. Getting pushed into the mattress and Liam pushing into him. It was the strangest thing that he's ever felt before but oddly enough he wasn't hating it. It wasn't until Harry felt breath against his ear.

“God I want to knot you.” If didn't only bring Harry out of his haze, it also shoved him that last little bit he needed before he came into his own hand. Looking over his shoulder when he felt teeth in his shoulder, he could feel the hot liquid in his ass but there was no stretching. After a few minutes Liam pulled back and kissed over the spot. “I didn't, god I wanted to but I didn't.”

Harry knew exactly what he meant, was relived that he didn't. Liam got off him and grabbed a shirt off the floor to clean Harry's hand and whipping down his bed.

“Will you stay?” Liam moved to lay in his bed, still naked. “If you're not comfortable with it then you don't have too but it would be a nice way to end the evening, yeah?” Laying down next to him, it was just being able to have someone in bed with him, someone that wasn't going to go to someone else, someone that smelt like him. Harry fell asleep that night with Liam sliding his fingers over his back and shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I had made Liam a beta but I didn't wanna pass this up. It's not really a smut chapter but it was in my head so meh. I'll have a better one up shortly


	6. The Morning After

"Niall would you stop please." Louis pushed on Niall's hip again, trying to put some distance between them. It wasn't that Louis didn't want Niall touching him but from the moment they walked into the alpha/beta dorm Niall would let him go. "It's not like someone is going to pull me into their room and Beverly me go, not with you next to me."

"How are they going to know that I'm with you though, if I'm not touching you the-"

"I think the fact that I still have you leaking out if my ass is going to keep them away." Sometimes it was cute when Niall got overprotective but this time it was just pissing Louis off. He didn't want to be malled, he could walk though the alpha hall with his head held high and all those alphas be damned.

Niall didn't say anything, in times like this Niall wished that Louis was more of a submissive omega but at the same time he would have his omega any other way. When they got to Harry's room he was thankful that it was still before noon and it seemed like most people on the floor had been out the night before. Louis started knocking on the door, banging in it and not letting up until the room across the hall opened and someone was frowning at them with just a pare of sweats on. 

“Are you looking for Harry?” 

“Yes, we're looking for Harry. It's Harry's door that we're banging on is it not?” Louis snapped but Niall didn't miss his eyes moving over the half naked alphas chest, he also didn't miss the growl from the taller guy. “Don't you growl at me, I've been trying to get a hold of that man for almost seven hours now.” 

“Have you seen him?” Niall but in and took a step forward so that he was standing in the middle of the wall. 

“Yes.” The guy closed the door, looking over his should and shrugging at his mate before stepping forward to knock on the door but it opened and Harry was pulled his shirt down, looking up with wide eyes. 

“Hi guys.” Nothing was said. “Li, pass me my keys... Thanks.” Walking out the door and pulling in closed and stepping over to his room to unlock it. “What's going on?” Like nothing happened, just fell back on his still 'made' bed.

“The fact that we've been trying to call you since you stormed out of math help yesterday and them we find you sneaking out of another alpha's room.” Louis was pacing the room, it was a strange sight to see, Louis was loud and direct even a little dramatic but he'd never really been angry before. At least not in front of Niall. 

“I wasn't sneaking out, you watched me walking out. If I was trying to sneak I wouldn't have come out at all.” Frowning at his friend, Niall hadn't heard him like this before, it was like there was an under line of anger in his voice. But why was he angry at Louis? They're just doing what a friends do, Harry was the one that told them before about a guy he knew in high school that had been with another alpha, the story didn't end well. 

“I was going to do this slowly but I'm just pissed now, why are you not taking your pills? And don't be an ass, cus I know for sure that you're not taking them.” It happened faster then Niall could blink. One minute the room was tense and the next Harry had Louis against the wall with his teeth bared, growling at Louis. But Lou wasn't giving in, wouldn't look away and was not about to bare hi neck to him. Niall could feel his mates fear though. Moving quickly and pushed Harry away from his mate. 

“Niall, you better keep your omega in check.” Harry was growling again, at Niall this time. Niall didn't say anything as Louis walked out of the room without saying anything else. Niall had to wait until his mate was out of the room before he turned on Harry. 

“You listen to me Harry Styles. That omega out there loved you, he is very worried about you and you know it. I am not going to fight with you right now but you need to keep taking your pills. There is a reason that they gave you the amount that they did. Think about what you just did and think about rather or not you should be taking your pills.” Niall face hadn't changed, he'd never been this serious. He left the room then, he was not going to stay in the room another minute, worried that he would have hit Harry if he did. 

When he got out to the hall Louis was leaning back on the wall, looking across the hall at Liam. The alpha was just standing in the door way and nether one of them where saying anything. Niall took Louis' hand and pulled him down the hall, not bothering to give Liam a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I'm getting more on it. Got the next chapter planned out in my head too so it should be up before Christmas.   
>  KC X


	7. wounds may heal

He didn't know how his life had turned into this, he wasn't doing anything different as far as his cloths and hair went. He'd decided that he was going to stop being pushed around so easily but that should be a turn off more then anything. There was one thing for sure, it all started when Harry Styles dropped his plate. All because he'd still smelled like heat? It was a stupid reason, a very alpha reason. But it seemed to bring too much attraction to himself, he'd been almost invisible until then. 

He'd made it a point not to get on his knees for any alpha, not anymore, but the minute that Harry looked like he needed help Zayn had dropped to help him. He was so desperate for the alpha to forgive him too, he couldn't forget about it. 

Something that was so vivid in his mind was the day he's showed up at Lou's door with his hand covering a fresh bite mark. Fresh bond mark, if he'd been in heat when the alpha had cornered him. Zayn felt like he'd held himself well, only breaking down the when he was safe in Louis' room. He didn't want to be bonded by anyone and definitely not an alpha that would force him into it, it would mean the omega would life in a consent hell after that.

Even after Louis worked his magic and got the bite cleaned and bandaged, it's taken two weeks to heal. No one would ever look at him again, they all thought that he belonged to this alpha, maybe he did but he didn't want to. 

With all his encounters with Harry Styles, the strangest one was when the curly haired alpha was in the omega showers. Zayn was able to avoid 'his' demanding alpha and stay in the omega dorms while he was in heat, when his heat started anyway. Four days into it and Zayn was in the right mind to go shower, clean himself up some and get some food sent up. He knew it wasn't an omega in the shower next to him but he's brushed the earthy scent off as Niall. It wasn't uncommon for bonded alphas to stay with their mates but Zayn wasn't around Niall enough to get his scent, only going off what Lou smelled like. 

When Louis had come in looking for Harry, Zayn was shocked. That was not the alpha's scent, in the short few meetings Zayn had somehow memorized the smell. When Zayn heard Harry getting out of the shower he'd moved to the back wall, farthest away form him. It wasn't that Zayn was scared, really he wasn't. That's what he was telling himself anyway bit all in all, his heart was racing, he started panting and his head was flaring up again. The omega stayed in the shower till the water was running cold, he needed the cold water the think clearly. That's what he was telling himself but he knew that if was because he was scared of seeing an unbound alpha while in heat. 

“Zayn!” The omega froze, it was that, turning to see the larger alpha walking towards him. Zayn dropped his head, wishing that he'd acted like he hadn't heard him. “Where have you been? You coming with me.” The alpha didn't give Zayn a chance to finish before grabbing his upper arm and tugging him along with him. 

“No wait, I have a class.” Zayn tried to pull back but it was useless, the alpha's grip was almost bruising. The alpha didn't say anything until he was being Zayn found himself shoved into a dorm room. It was odd because there was a familiarize smell but the omega refused to think about where it was from, he would not let this room feel familiar. 

“Where were you?” Looking up in to chocolate eyes, eyes that Zayn thinks that he could fall in love with if they didn't look so hard. If they had meet and the alpha hadn’t sunk his teeth into Zayn's neck the minute they said anything. 

“I'm my room, where I'm meant to have my heat.” Zayn spat, it wasn't the smartest thing to say, he realized that when he felt the alphas fist hit the side of his jaw. His face was throbbing and he missed the first part of what the alpha was saying.

“- You belong with me, that's it. Do you hear me? You will spend your next heat with me. There is no negotiating.” Liam growled, his voice hard and full of, there was so much dominance n his voice that it was making Zayn's ears ring. Zayn moved back against the wall, trying to get as far back as possible, whimpering as he brought his hand up to his ears. 

“Please... Just stop. I'll be here.” Making himself as small as possible before, his instincts and fear making it impossible for the omega to look up. 

“Don't forget that, if you do then you will regret it. It'll be the worst punishment that any alpha could give his omega, you are mine and you better not forget it.” Leaning down, the alpha grabbed a fist full of Zayn's hair and pulled him up, shoved him against the door and bit into his neck again. “Now leave.” Whipping the corner of his mouth with his thumb before grabbing his back-pac and running out the door. 

His plan was to go see Louis, there was no way that he was going to be able to sit though the rest of his classes. He needed Lou to look at his neck again, something that was quickly becoming a pain in his ass, he also needed to cry and the only one that made him feel safe was Louis. Keeping his head down while he rushed though the alpha hall, even if he could get out of the building before he started crying, but the throbbing in his eyes were telling him that it wasn't going to happen. 

Then Zayn smelt it, a scent that was always on Louis. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Zayn walked into the bathroom. There was no way that this could end up going his way but the smell, if this guy knew Lou then he was okay, right? Looking up though his damp lashes. In front of him was an alpha, standing in all his naked glory, aside form the towel around his waist. This alphs was shaving and cursed when he looked over to see Zayn, the omega could smell the copper scent of blood form the alphas small cut. 

“Zayn, what happened?” 

“Just... Can you take me to Lou's. Please. I-... I don't want to walk on my own right now.” Nodding, the alpha washed his half shaved face and gathered his things before nodding for Zayn to follow him. Walking back up the hall made Zayn's heart race but the door was opened the omega ducked in easy and took a deep breath. Getting to Louis' was uneventful, Zayn stayed on the alpha side and watched the ground the whole time. When Zayn was in front of Louis' door, he broke. His shoulders shaking with sobs that got stuck in his throat, what if this was how he was met to spent the rest of his life?

“Hey, wha-” Louis looked at Zayn and nodded, pulling the other omega into the room before telling the alpha that he should go, they'd talk later. Lou didn't always way what happened between him and Zayn, but it would get the alpha out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, yes... Didn't name names for a reason... I said my Christmas and well. it's close :)   
> KC xx


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a regular kid in university. He's found his mate and is set to live the rest of his life with her... Things do not always turn out the way you imagine them to be.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where Harry is mated to Taylor but she breaks their bond and in the processes breaks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that it's been a long time. But I'm getting some of it up and some of it planned. Don't hate me <3

He hated feeling helpless, it was something that he wasn't used to feeling... It was only the last couple of his life that he had started feeling this way and it looked like it wasn't about to change any time soon. He thought about leaving, it's not like he had a tie to this omega, not really. But here he was, with his face half shaved and staring at a closed door. He could hear Louis and Zayn on the other side, only mumbled and he didn't have any kind of need to know what they were saying, he trusted Louis. 

“Harry? You okay mate?” Looking next to him, there was Niall, of course he would be here. The brunette just nodded before looking back at the door. “Lou's got him, you know.” The blond shrugged and sat on the floor next to the door, pulling out of in his text books. 

“Dose this happen a lot?” He couldn't help but ask, it was nagging at him. Was Zayn that bad of an omega that he had to be bit repeatedly. Then again the last time Harry had seen him, he didn't smell like he was mated. 

“Recent, but yeah.” Niall looked down at his book, running a high lighter over a couple lines. “And don't ask what he did cus I don't know. When I asked Lou all he says is that it's an omega thing and that if there's something I need to know then he'll tell me.” Harry had to sit down beside his friend, there was so much conviction in his voice, so much trust that his omega was doing something good.

“I don't understand it.” All in all, it wasn't much of a surprise ether, in the last few months the only thing that Harry could understand was that he had to get used to being alone. 

“And I don't understand why you stopped taking your pills.” It was suck an off hand comment, at lest to the curly haired alpha it was. 

“I haven't stopped, just having been taking all of them. I want to be normal again Niall.” It made so much since to Harry that he was starting to get angry, why couldn't him friends just understand him. “Damn it Niall, Alphas don't just take pills to make things go away that's an omeg--” 

It's been happening a lot more recently when he stopped to think about it, he was never one for making someone so mad that they would hit him. But here he was looking up into angry blue eyes, realizing that the hit hadn't even come from Niall but the blue eyed omega that he was partners with in his Alpha/Omega bio class last year. 

“Sorry! Mr. Harry-Fucking-Styles, sorry that not everyone in the world can simply pop a knot and make their pain go away.” The female omega was furious and by the look of things had been on her way to class. “I thought that you were different yeah? I thought that that cunt Taylor did the most stupidest thing when she broke your bond.” Quickly wandering if this omega and Niall were related, she even had an Irish accent that Harry had forgotten about. “You were sweet and kind and that time I forgot to take my pills during exam week and my heat hit me. YOU were the one that pulled the fucking ass of an alpha off me and walked me back to my room. YOU were the one that sat out side my door, like you are now, to make sure that no one was going to interrupt me. YOU Mr. Harry-Fucking-Styles were not mated at the time and made no move what so ever to do anything to me. That made you something more then an alpha to me you know. Fucking hell Harry! If it wasn't for the pills we take omega wouldn't be aloud in the school. You used to understand that. But if this is the way that you were around Taylor then I glad she had the balls to get the fuck out when she found her real soulmate.” The angry blond omega storming away after that, leaving two stunned alpha watching her go. 

“You know, if I wasn't so fucked over Lou, I think I would have just fallen love.” Niall joked, looking up when the door next to him opened and his mate poked his head out. Giving them both a look. “Babe, it was a joke.” Niall scrambled quickly, making Louis smile at him. The omega muttered an 'I love you too and stop pissing off my neighbors.' before going back in to the room. 

“She's right isn't she. I'm fucked up.” The omega's words should have had him vibrating with anger, he should have been so mad that he... He would have never have been that mad at anyone. 

“Yeah you are but you're our little fucked up alpha. We're here to help you along mate.” Niall has always been a very happy kinda guy, never really caring what anyone thought but it still shocked Harry just a little, when the Irishmen leaned over and put his head on Harry's shoulder. “Oh and Harry, why is only half your face shaved?” 

The two couldn't help but laugh, it was something of a talent of Niall's, just being able to change the mood in any situation. But Naomi was right, he had changed and he needed to find himself again. Maybe it was only for a little while but looking back on the last couple of months he didn't see himself in any of that, it was just a faceless alpha. When the door opened again the two alphas were able to go inside and it made Harry's heart drop at the site. 

Zayn was sleeping on Louis' spare bed, a bandage over his neck that still had some blood dotting it. He was pale too, it was suck a contrast between the rich tan and that. It made Harry sick that someone was doing this to him.

“Why would someone want to hurt his mate so bad?” Harry was moving over and sat on the floor again, for the first time catching Zayn's sent that day. He wasn't scared here, more relaxed in his sleep, Harry could smell the faint lingering smell of his heat and it made since that he looked so pale. 

“He's not mated Harry. He doesn't want the alpha that's doing this to him but the guy wont stop.” Louis knew that Zayn would be pissed if he knew that he was telling them but they were his boys, if anyone could help keep Zayn safe it was Harry and Niall. “We've tried everything that we can think of. I've even tried rubbing mine and Niall's sent on him, make this guy think that we calmed him. We heard about it in class, a mated pare taking another into their relationship, if the omega was dominant enough that he wanted to top.” Lou shrugged as he curled up against Niall.

“We both know that that's not my Lou, the little shit love taking it, but from outside he's not very submissive so I let him try it.” Niall was sliding his fingers though his mates feather light hair. 

“It didn't work, only pissed the alpha off and Zayn got a black eye from it.” It was easy to hear the pain in Louis' voice, it was clear that he wanted to help Zayn, was friends with the other omega. Harry sat next to the bed, looking at sleeping omega. He really was beautiful, it wasn't uncommon for alphas to go after the prettiest omega and force a bone on them. Eventually the bond would ether break and by that time the alphas seemed to get bored of the omega, something Harry had seen first hand as a child involving his own mother and father, or the bond would grow and the two would be fine. Harry wouldn't recall even hearing about a force bond ever working out in the end. 

“What do I need to do.” Moving to lean back on the bed, blocking Zayn from Niall and Louis. He wanted to help, he would have wanted to help before even if there was a small part of him that couldn't care less. There was a much larger part of him that needed to keep this omega safe. They we're both part of his alpha, keep an omega safe but at the same time he didn't care because he wasn't his omega. This was something the old Harry would have done and if he was going to be anything like he was before then he would have to at least act like his old self.

“I told Zayn that you would have wanted to help, he didn't believe me though. But here you are, my Harry's back.” Lou made a little squeaking sound before shoving his face in Niall's neck. “Okay, so it's easy. You just have to act like Zayn is your new mate.”


	9. Finding New Warmth

To be someones alpha, you had to know then, not just know then but you had to know what they were thinking and feeling most of the time. It was never something that Harry ever thought about before because he hardly remembered anything from before he bonded with Taylor. He couldn't remember what he first thought about when he seen her and couldn't think of the way that she'd smelled while she was still unbound. It was what was making this so hard on Harry, he couldn't remember how he acted before he'd bonded with her and it was throwing everything off now. Louis wouldn't let Harry anywhere near Zayn until he was sure that his meds had worked their way back into his body. Something that Harry hated, how was he supposed to know what Zayn was thinking if he could see him? They did text often, whenever they had the time and Harry learned Zayn's class schedule and where he normally went after class. Zayn told him where he liked to study in the library but Harry had only been on the first floor so they agreed that Zayn would show him before his next test.

 

Finally after nearly two weeks Lou allowed the two of then in the same room together. It was weird, Harry know, that he was taking strict orders form the omega and had fought him on it several times. It only took bringing up that Harry had lost it that one time, shoving him against the hall, Harry didn't want to ever do that again and had stopped arguing with him.

 

_Zayn: Hey, I'm getting a little cold, do you think at class change I could get your sweater off you?_

 

Harry was sitting in the middle of class, looking down at text and nodded to himself. It wasn't like he was wearing it himself, he was just about comfortable in the spring spring weather. But it was also Omegas core temperatures were lower then alpha's. He was in the middle of typing out his answer when he got another text.

 

_Zayn: I'm sorry, it's fine if you need it or if you didn't want me to have it. I understand._

 

It was just like him, Harry had found that out early that Zayn always second guessed himself when it came to anything that involved another person. Erasing his first answer so that he could add to it.

 

_Harry: Hey babes is no problem. Just wait in class after u shouldnt go outside if ur cold._

 

He didn't get the quick reply that Zayn was known for now, it took a few minutes before his phone buzzed again.

 

_Zayn: Mr. Malik is in the middle of class, a class that you are disturbing by distracting him and myself with your conversation. I will he keeping Mr. Malik's phone for the remainder of class as well._

 

It was very uncommon for a professor to take a students phone, Harry had to read the text a couple time before it clicked that is was exactly what had happened and half that time to get extremely irritated by it. What if Zayn needed him and now he had no way of knowing. That was what made Harry gather up his things and leave class, that's what he told himself but there was something scratching under his skin, he knew it was something else but everything he thought that he knew dropped to the floor the minute he barged into Zayn's classroom. Having the classes, buildings and rooms memorized was one thing but right now he'd wished he'd asked the orientation of the professors.

 

The classroom was silent, everyone was looking at Harry standing in the door but all Harry's attention was on the professor, or rather the very obvious baby bump that the middle ages teacher had a hand on.

 

“Harry?” Blinking a couple of times before looking at the front row where Zayn was sitting, his glasses on and hair falling over his forehead and he looked completely shocked. The professor, who looked like they were about to launch into a lecture, looked at Zayn. “Not him, I'm sorry. It's Harry, he's my new alpha.” Zayn wasn't looking at Harry anymore, looking at the professor.

 

“Well then.” The professor turned back to Harry, hand rubbing the side of the bump. “Take a seat and don't say a word. I still have.” Glancing at the clock. “Eight minutes before class is finished and I have other things to go over.” Harry's brain had shut down on him and he walked over, quickly pulled a chair from a back table and sat beside Zayn. Harry didn't take his eyes off the professor, just moved his hand to Zayn's back and started to slid it up and down his spin while the omega wrote his notes.

 

It really shouldn't be weird right, it's all that most alpha's thought they we're good for, but he couldn't remember ever being this close to a pregnant male omega. He wished that he could smell him, he'd always loved the smell of a pregnant omega, there was just something about that fact that the smell screamed 'I'm pregnant, fuck off.' He'd wanted Taylor to smell like that but he was starting to think that she never intended on staying with him till the end.

 

The bell rang faster then Harry thought possible, it was when he noticed three things. 1. The professor didn't stop talking. 2. None on the other student's were moving and Zayn has goosebumps covering his four arm. The student's were stilling taking notes, even when the professor stopped talking. Harry didn't move until Zayn had finished writing and even then he only moved enough to unzip his hoddie and drop it over the omegas shoulders. The professor came over and sat in the chair on the opposite side of Zayn.

 

“New alpha then?” It was like they had this conversation more often then not, the other students in the class started to gather their things and leave the room.

 

“Yeah, it's Harry. Louis introduced us.” The older male nodded like it meant so much that Louis had his approval. Harry also noticed that the teacher had barley spoken to him since he'd gotten into the classroom, customarily speaking, these questions should be directed to him.

 

“Well I hope that Louis knows this one better then th-.”

 

“Grimmy, please don't blame Lou for that. He meant well just... Didn't think it would end up the shitty way that it did.” Zayn had put his arms in Harry's sweater and turned so that his back was facing the alpha, father giving the older omega his full attention or thinking that by not including Harry he wouldn't have to bring it up again.

 

“Well he should have gotten to know him more, that was all I was going to say.” Grimmy looked over Zayn's shoulder at Harry. “Ohh, oh darling. Zayn, this is the alpha that had already been bonded right? His omega left him? Maybe you should talk to her befo-” Harry wouldn't sit here and let him to this. It was disrespectful enough that he was specking to his omega and ignoring his alpha, it was a completely other thing when the conversation was about him not begin a good enough alpha. Harry stood up, knocking over the chair he was sitting in, pulling his bag over his shoulder. Zayn jumped and stood up with him, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Harr-”

 

“No.” Harry growled at him, he hated using his alpha voice and it felt very off when there was a pregnant omega around him. “I'm not going to sit here while you talk about me like I'm not.” Turning away from Zayn and putting the chair back in the back of the room before walking towards the door. “I'll be waiting on the steps out side when you're ready for you're next class.” He didn't want to be any where near this omega that thought the wasn't good enough because his first omega left him. He was not a bad alpha. He never thought that he could get this angry, he was shaking when he reached the steps, sitting and waited for Zayn.

 

Waiting for an omega that wasn't even his, he didn't want Zayn, he wasn't interested in males. But while his mind moved to that fact, he remembered that it really wasn't a fact. He'd slept with Liam, another alpha of all things and he enjoined every minute that he could remember of it. So maybe he wasn't completely straight but that didn't mean he wanted to bunker down and have children with Zayn, any male omega. The worst part about his train of thought was that it moved to what happened after he's slept with Liam, when he'd been confronted by Louis. He'd could have really hurt his best friend and Harry didn't know what his mind was doing, would he really have left marks on Louis? Would he have hit it or bit him even. He's been coming off his meds, that's what Louis said, the outburst was just his body telling him that he wasn't ready yet. But why was he so bad now? Maybe it wasn't the meds, maybe it was just him.

 

Harry didn't realize he's shut his eyes until he felt someone leaning against his legs. He didn't open then ether, just focused on the hands that were sliding along his thighs. When Harry finally relaxed and calmed down, he opened his eyes and was looking at the crown of Zayn's head.

 

“You never have to bow your head to me.” Zayn looked up, his caramel eyes worried and searching Harry's. “I mean it, you never looked away when we first met, don't start now.” It made Zayn smile, it was what he was trying to do, it seemed he was good at making the omega smile. “Come on, lets get you to class.” They both stood up but Zayn didn't move when Harry started down the stairs.

 

“Actually, class already started ten minutes ago. I don't like walking in late so... Can we, I mean if you have class that's fine. Dorm's are good or I can just go to class with you or...” Zayn trailed off looking down the stairs at Harry. The red sweater looked good on him, a little bit big but good.

 

“Or we can get a coffee before lunch?” Lifting his arm up, waiting to see if Zayn would take the invitation, which he did. Walking down the stairs and under Harry's arm, sliding his own arm around Harry's waist while they walked off towards that campus cafe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I answered a comment about how I was going to wait to post until I had the fic all or mostly done but where's the fun in that. I've been playing with this chapter for a bit and still can't get it just right so I'm gonna say fuck it and post it anyway because it's not gonna get much better then this. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another up... Within the normal one - two month wait. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and putting up with my slack ass.   
>  Keena Cage Xx


	10. Asshole

The cafe on campus was always a busy spot, it's not like there wasn't other ares that the students could get a coffee and a snack around the large campus but this was one of the preferred spots because it was just about at the centre and it made getting around that much easier. Walking into the building, Harry let out a deep sign, he remembered the first time he walked in here with the smell of coffee, chocolate and baked goods. Now, he could barely smell anything, he really hated his pills. 

But something he didn't need his pills for was to feel Zayn, who was still tucked under his arm, push into his side a little bit more. 

“Someone's about to go into rut.” He mumbled, if there was one thing he liked about spending so much time with Zayn it was that he told him what he should be smelling, knew that he couldn't smell anything and was giving him the information he needed. Where if it was Louis or Niall, they would have just shrugged it off like he should already know. They were used to him knowing after all, Zayn's only known him as someone that needed his help. 

Taking a deep breath, he needed to be able to asses this alpha, were they going to be going into rut if they scented an omega? Or were they farther off then that? Was Zayn going to be in danger if they stayed here or was he alpha with someone else. There were too many things that Harry's alpha needed to know and they were things that Zayn just couldn't answer for him. 

“You'll have to decided here to sit then? I can't smell it. Unless you'd rather leave?” Zayn just let out a little whimper but started to lead Harry farther into the cafe and for Harry only to guess was away from the alpha. 

“Oi! Harry.” Looking over his should, Harry started grinning ear to ear and moved away form the omega. Liam was walking over towards him.

“Liam! Hey man, been awhile.” It was a weird thing to think but, for living right across the hall form each other, they didn't get to see each other that often. “Started to think that you dropped out.” Laughing and blushing a little at the memory of the last time he had seen the other alpha. Liam pulled him into a hug, shaking his head, Harry thought that he felt a hand grab his ass but it was gone before he could think it over. 

“Not a chance in hell, so long as you're still here anyway.” It was a comment that would have made any omega blush but it still worked it's magic on Harry. Laughing off his blush and gave him a little shove. “That you're new omega man? Because I have to say, he's a definite improvement on the last.” Harry's inner alpha didn't like the look in Liam's eyes, a little too dark for this time of day but those parts of Harry's brain weren't working properly. Liam was into men, Liam was an alpha. Zayn was a male omega that he assumed was into men. Seemed like a good fit to him. 

“Yeah man – Or well kinda. Here, you go sit with him, I'm going to grab a coffee.” Not even turning to ask Zayn want he wanted before slipping easily into the line and waited his turn. This could be great, there was no way that this plan wasn't going to work. Harry knew what Zayn drank for coffee from the many morning ether waiting in the same line for the omega to get his drink, which Harry would say was bad for him while drinking his own, or from when Harry would be waiting outside the omega dorm with said coffee in hand. 

Smiling at the sweet blond beta behind the counter but she was just frowning at him, he didn't know what to make if it. Didn't understand and turned back to see the where Liam and Zayn had sat, seeing Liam leaning into Zayn a bit more then an alpha should when talking to an omega that they were not seeing. He didn't like it, even if he was thinking about hooking them up. He didn't like seeing them so close. Thanking the batista and taking the drinks over to the table, slipping an arm around Zayn's shoulders, smiling to himself when the omega curled into him. 

“It's him.” Zayn whispered, hiding himself more into Harry's side, turning his head into Harry's shoulder. If Harry didn't know any better then he would have thought that Zayn was looking for his scent but he knew that there was nothing there. 

“Shit.” Looking up at Liam with wide eyes, Zayn's comment hit him all at once. “You're going into rut?” Unconsciously tightening his arm around the omega. “Should you be out right now? How close are you?” Liam just smirked at him, the same one that he had seen that night. Zayn just whimpered, hiding his face into Harry a little more. The alpha wasn't used to the omega acting like this, the out spoken omega being so shy and quite. 

“Probably not, maybe I'm just out looking for an omega to help me with it.” Harry didn't like that way that Liam was looking at Zayn, it would make since that's why the omega was trying to get away from him. There was no way he Zayn was in any way ready to be used for someones rut, let alone someone that he didn't even know. Harry didn't bother to stop the little rumbling in his chest, growling lowly at Liam who pulled back quickly. “Sorry man, but he smells so sweet.” Shrugging and leaning back a little bit. “I'm guessing you're back on those pills then? Shame, your scent it amazing for an alpha.” It really wasn't a question and in the end he brushed it off. Smiling at Harry's blush. 

“So I asked one of the medical professors about that drug. They said you can't even pop a knot. Is that true?” Liam was leering at Harry with a sickening smile on his face but all Harry could think about was the night the two of them had spent together and Liam telling him that he wanted to pop him knot in him. Shaking his head he opened his mouth to answer him but the other alpha just kept talking. “And you can't smell anything ether? What if you're repulsed by the smell of Zayn? I mean, sure he scent could drop an army but you might hate it, all depends on the alpha right... Guess it's a good thing you can't pop a knot then. Better then you going around mating with someone you'd hate. You already went though one failed bond, sure you don't want another. Besides, you don't like men right?”

Even though Harry couldn't smell much, he didn't need to. He could feel the wetness on his arm. Any kind of anger that he was feeling was washed away with that. Looking around the room, almost everyone was looking at them. 

“Liam, I think that were going to have to leave. I'm not sure where these questions are coming from but after your rut, maybe we can talk then.” Grabbing their bags while managing to keep an arm wrapped around Zayn's shoulders. Something told Harry that the omega didn't want to anyone to see him upset. 

Harry wouldn't let Zayn move away from him, everyone that they walked past was giving Harry an evil stare but the didn't stop the alpha from giving it right back at them. Harry didn't stop walking until they were at the edge of campus. It was just at the edge of the environmental departments research area. There was one large tree that Zayn said he liked to smoke under. Dropping their bags and turning the omega to look at him. 

“I'm sorry.” The two said at the same time. Harry just smiled and slid his fingers under Zayn's eyes, wiping away some of the tears from his skin. “I shouldn't have stayed.” Harry kept his hands on the side of Zayn's face. “The minute you said that he was going into rut I should have left. I couldn't smell it and I wasn't thinking.” He really hated that he was always coming back to the pills, it was making him feel weak. He was more then the pills and he just wished that they didn't hold onto him so close. Stepping back and watching Zayn's shaky hands pull out a pack of smokes. Growling a little at the smokes but wasn’t going to say anything this time. The omega froze, looking up at the alpha with wide eyes. “It's okay.” Waving his hand at the pack. 

“I – I should have said more.” Putting a smoke between his lips and lighting it. “I'm just not ready to be around an alpha after all.” Taking a long drag before choking on the smoke and looking up at him. “Shit Harry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just... I can't smell you.. Much.” Taking another drag, thy both knew that it was because of the pills and nether one of them liked it but nether would say it again. 

“Grimmy was my omega mentor in my freshman year.” Zayn had gotten though over half his smoke before talking. Harry was set on not saying anything, he was feeling like shit from not being about to tell that the omega in his care was in distress. “He knows everything that about me and about the asshole alpha.” 

“You never told me his name.” It was more of an after thought really. Harry didn't think he wanted to know the scum bags name, just the thought of someone hurting an omega, an omega that they were looking at mating. 

“No, I haven't.” Zayn shrugged and took another drag, it was clear that he didn't want to say anything to them. It was clear that he was never going to tell him. 

“Will you tell me at some point? I mean, we still have a couple more years of school left and if I don't know the guys name then I'm not going to know who to let close to you.” It made since to Harry but Zayn just glared while he finished his smoke. 

“Why do you think I want anyone close to me?” Harry was a bit taken aback by him snapping. It took him a minute before it he clued in to what was being said and a split second later he was standing nose to nose with the omega. This was something that his Harry knew that he had to do but without his instinct telling him to do it it, it felt a bit wrong. 

Harry growled when Zayn just finished his smoke before stepping on it. He knew that it didn't have the same edge to it but Harry thought the omega could at least help his ego a bit. “Turn your head.” His voice was a low growl. Again today, he wished that he wasn't on the pills. If he wasn't on them then this would have an effect on Zayn, he wasn't sure if he wanted to omega scared of him but when Zayn stood a bit straighter and turned his head, giving Harry access to his neck.

And in the moment he knew that the pills didn't matter. Zayn might be snappy some times but it didn't matter when an omega respected you, you shouldn't need to force them to do anything. Leaning in, Harry slid his nose along the omega's neck, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent. He really did smell good, even on the pills he knew that much. Harry's inner alpha was grinning when he could smell himself on Zayn's skin, he knew it was just from the sweater but he loved it all the same. 

“I'm not your alpha.” Harry had his eyes closed so he didn't see Zayn flinch. “I have no right to discipline you. Just please don't raise your voice to me again okay. I don't have much respect as it is.” Laughing a little. “But how are you going to find a mate when if you don't let anyone close to you? Just because one alpha was an ass doesn’t mean we all are. Hell, maybe you'll end up in a traditional relationship.”   
“It' going to be a long time before I let anyone that close to me again.” Zayn's hands were at his side but he wanted to reach up to touch Harry but he didn't have any right to. 

“That's fine. Just let me know okay? Until then I'll make sure no one gets that close to you.” Kissing Zayn's cheek before pulling out his phone to check the time. “You feel up for going to your neck class or would you like me to walk you back to the dorms?” Biting his lips. “It's not that I don't want to spend more time with you but I need to go to my next class.” Laughing a little to himself before grabbing their bags. 

“I think I'd just like to head back to the dorms. I can skip a couple of classes.” Smiling a little, when Harry put his arm around his shoulders again. Nodding and heading off to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow, I'm really sorry for not getting on top of things better. I really should be updating more often. I just don't have the greatest confidence in my writing and avoid it sometimes. Happens to all of us! I'll work on! And I know that I haven't been answering any comments but I will be soon this time round so if you wanna say something I'll be on it.  
> Yes I have a few things worked out in my head. Some of them head popped in because of a couple of things that was said on a comment . If there is something that you would like to see or really want to know what's happening with... Ether I'll answer it or explain it in the next chapter.   
> If there are any story lines that you want to know more about let me know too and yes, I'll be going into Lou and Niall's relationship a little bit more in the upcoming chapters.   
> Xx Keena_Cage
> 
> Ps. Sorry for the mistakes, too lazy to read though it <3 Xx


	11. Story Of My Life

If there was one thing that Louis loved, it was riding in the Jeep with the top down and the doors off. If there was one thing that Niall hated, it was riding in the Jeep with the top down and the doors off. It was silly really and Niall knew that it was safe for them to be in the Jeep without the doors but he just hated seeing Lou with nothing keeping him in a moving vehicle. 

Louis looked over at his alpha, a huge grin on his face. They had been out of the city for the long weekend, Niall had suggested it and Louis agreed that the timing was just right. They still had a couple weeks before Niall's pills were finished and his rut would kick in and Louis' rut was planned but they still wanted to get away from it all. 

Parking the car and just sitting for a minute, they hadn't gotten any 911 text from anyone. Was just in complete peace in that moment. “I love you.” He's said it before, many times before, but he just felt it in his heart that moment, knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to hold it back. 

Niall, who was just about to turn to get out of the Jeep stopped, turning around fully in his seat so that he was looking right at Louis. There was a huge smile on his face and he leaned back in his seat, patting his lap. It only took a minute for Louis to hope over the gear shift and slide into his mates lap. Niall easily sliding his hands around Lou's waist. “Love it when you talk dirty to me.” Smiling and pulled until his omega moved forward to kiss him. 

“Hey you two! The dorms are right there!” Louis pulled back with a blush on his face but was frowning when he seen who it was he just frowned, rolled his eyes and slipped out of the Jeep. 

“I don't want to ever see you again much less talk to you.” Niall was tense instantly, jumping out of the Jeep and stood in front of his omega. He didn't except to see the alpha that they assumed Harry had slept with a little over a month ago. 

“Lou.” Niall said lowly. “You can't hate him for sleeping with someone.” But he didn't take his eyes off the new alpha. “If you don't mind.” That was directed at the new alpha.

“Of course.” The alpha just grinned at him and walked towards the dorms. Niall turned back to Louis, who was very red in the face. “Care to explain that to me? Is this your pre-heat piss off? Are you mad at him for sleeping with Harry? Because really that was his choice too.” The blond wanted answers and he hated that it messed with the mood that they had just been in, but he wanted then now. 

“Ni, Lets just not.” Lou snapped at him. He hated it when he got emotional before his heat and even more so when he acted out on it without thinking. Walking around Niall and going to the back if the Jeep to unhook the strap that was keeping their things from blowing around, pulling his bag over his shoulder and started off towards the omega dorms. 

“Louis.” The omega was shaking now, if there was one thing that he hated, it was when an alpha used their voice to get the upper hand on in him. Niall knew that too, so rather then saying anything else the blond walked up up behind him and just wrapped his arms around him. “You know I love you and I get worried when I think that you're keeping things from me.” Niall wasn't going to let go ether, keeping his arms tight until he started to feel him relax slowly. “Will you talk to me now? The whole story this time?” 

“No, I can't really. It's not just my story.” Shaking his head. “I'm sorry.” 

“You and Zayn then. But I need to know so can you talk to him? Tell him that it's really starting to get to me. I need to know or eventually something is going to happen and I'm not going to know what to do.” Sliding his hand over Louis' abdomen. “I love you too much to let some stupid thing in the past put my head anywhere else.” 

“I'll talk to him.” The omega could feel everything that was going on in Niall's mind, knew how much this meant to him. “Just... I need time to talk to him first.” Taking a deep breath and pulling away from his alpha. “I'll text you after I shower and get cleaned up. I'll try and talk to him tonight too.” Smiling over his shoulder before leaving Niall to un-pac the rest of the Jeep. 

“You little shit.” Laughing a little to himself when he looked at the Jeep and the camping things that had to go back to the basement of the dorms for storage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was really quick and I read what I have on there before, and decide that I wanted to go over where the story was going and realized that there was very little Nouis in this whole thing so it's just a short one.
> 
> Thank you for your comments too! Love to here that you guys are all excited to read more. 
> 
> ~KC


	12. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good with writing the part in the dorm, so it's not really the greatest but I'm sure that you all can use you're imagination. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING. Mention of rape. Not much on the after effects other then hospital.

Louis couldn't really blame Niall for wanting to know more about what had happened, if he was in the alphas shoes he'd have made his omega tell him already. But Niall, the amazing mate that he was, wouldn't us his alpha voice to make Louis do something that was going to cause him pain; or bring something up that Louis wasn't ready to talk about yet.

Then there was this, this has been a few months in the making and... Well, that was a lie because it goes back farther then that even. Louis just wasn't sure how much he was going to be able to say, knew that he had to talk it over with Zayn and he would have to do it tonight to put his alpha at ease. Then again given what happen it might just make Niall angry. It was hard to say what his reaction to the story was going to be but he knew that he would feel better after being told ether way.

The minute that Lou walked into the omega dorms he knew that there had been an alpha there, not just any alpha. The smell was familiar and laced with rut hormones but there were too many smells in the main entrance to really tell if he knew them or not. It wasn't until he was on his and Zayn's floor that he realized that something was really wrong. Louis was the only mated omega on this floor but the there was definitely an alpha here and it wasn't very long ago.

Lou dropped his bag off in his room and contunued down the hall to see Zayn, he wanted to know how everything was going with Harry and he wanted to get this talk out of the way. 

Everything around him stopped then he got to Zayn's door, not that there was much movement anyway in the quite hall. Zayn's door wasn't really closed, enough that no one would have thought anything of it, since Zayn often left his door open a little if someone wanted to talk to him, but the alphas scent was too strong here, it wasn't right. There shouldn't be an alpha in rut anywhere near Zayn and Louis knew that the scent didn't belong to Harry. The omega didn't really know what to think when he walked into Zayn's room, at first he thought that Zayn wasn't there, thankful for a minute before he seen the blanket that had been taken off the bed and pulled under it.

"Zayn? Babe?" Louis knelt down and liked under the bed but Zayn wasn't looking at him, his eyes were closed. Quickly Lou sent a text to Niall, he needed the alpha here now but what he didn't say was how much the room smelt like sex. The alpha was here, that much was for sure and from what little Lou could make out, Zayn wasn't wearing any cloths. It made his gut fall at the thought of what had happened but didn't want to think about it right now. No, right now he needed to get Zayn out from under the bed and there was only one way that he could think of. The little omega grabbed a hold of the blankets and pulled, slowly sliding his friend out from under the low bed.

As soon as he could see him, he wished he hadn't. This was his friend, one of the most beautiful omegas that Louis had ever seen, but Lou didn't want to look at him, looking at him made this all so real. Thankfully when Louis told Niall he needed him the alpha never too long to get to him and so he was opening the door to Zayn's room. Without saying a word, Niall had his arms around his omega and was already quickly talking into this cell phone. This had gone too far, this was not just an aggressive alpha wanting to clam a mate. Louis was still in pre-med and he knew what he had to used to thing that were going to make him upset but when it was his best mate, it was too close to him. His hand was shaking so bad that he almost couldn't fine the unconscious omega's pulse, which he did find. 

Zayn, God it didn't even look him him. His normal caramel skin was littered in newly forming bruises, his lip was busted open but Lou couldn't tell how bad it was because there was too much blood around his mouth. Before he knew it there were arms wrapped around him again and his alpha scent was starting to pull him back to reality a little bit.

After that everything happened so quickly that Louis wouldn't be able to tell you the order of it all. But there he was at the local sanctuary begging that they didn't call Zayns family. Louis knew that this was something his friend wouldn't want them knowing about, hell he didn't want them knowing about the aggressive alpha in the first place, there was no way that he would want them to know about this. Again, Niall had been the one to wrap his arms around his omega and told the lie to the nurse about Zayn's family disowning him if they found out that he had been with an alpha before he was mated, he said that they were very old school.

It took an hour before they were aloud into see him, Louis didn't want to know what had happened and when the doctor came to talk to them he'd turned his face into Niall's shoulder and thought about anything else. Again he thought about how he was in pre-med but there was no way that he was going to be able to handle anything serious if his friends or family were involved. Give him a random stranger anytime but not someone he loved. 

Then there was the matter of Harry. Niall had been trying to get a hold of him since Zayn was emitted but there was still no answer. Louis was worried that Harry had been the one that had done this but shook his head, for one the alphas scent in Zayns room wasn't Harry's and even if his pills were messing with his head Lou prayed that they wouldn't turn him into someone that would do... That. 

It was a couple hours after Louis and Niall were aloud in Zayn's room but finally they heard something from Harry, even just a text.

Harry: Where are you? What's going on?

Louis could see red. If Harry Styles had been standing in front of him at that moment there was no way that he would have been able to not hit him. It was Harry's responsibility to make sure that this didn't happen. As much as Louis didn't want to think about it, he couldn't really stop himself at that point, the anger was too much and he just snapped.

"What happened? Did he really just asked what the fuck happened?! Because I'm pretty sure that non of this would have happened if Harry fucking Styles had of kept his word and looked out for my friend. What is the matter with him?! Niall don't you look at me like that. If I had asked you to keep Zayn safe while I was off fucking my mate for the weekend you would have."

"I'd kill your mate." Niall said it as serious as he could be and if Louis wasn't already on a rant then he wouldn't have commented about how he had made the right choose in matting Niall.

"Not the fucking point now is it? All I wanted was for him to keep Liam fucking Payne away from him and could he even do that? Nope! Maybe they passed him around, Harry's been all buddy buddy with him. Who knows maybe Harry is really just an asshole waiting to be let out? Maybe he should go off with Liam fucking pay- oh... Shit."

Louis looked at Niall with wide fearful eyes just as the door to the room opened.

"What happened?" Harry was standing there, panting like he'd ran a mile. Looking around the room and seeing Zayn laying on the white sheets on the hospital bed with few machines hooked up to him. "Oh God." He didn't even look aether of his friends, just walked over to the bed. "What happened?" It was so much different then when he'd just asked, more pain and anger while he looked down at Zayn's bruised face and neck.

"He we'd raped." Niall was still looking at Louis. The omega didn't say a thing, just hung his head and looked at the floor. Harry stepped back until he was close enough to a chair that he was able to sit in. "How long were you gone Harry?"

"He had a midterm exam. Said he'd need the whole three hours and if I was still gone then he'd walk back with a group of omega in the class." He didn't answer the question just looked over at the clock. "I've been trying to get a hold of him for an hour now bit..." Trailing off as he looked from Zayn to Niall. "it's been about five hours now I think. Maybe a little more." Niall nodded at that, the doctors had said that they much have just passed the attacker because everything was fresh. Makes more since after Louis out burst. "Do... Do they know who it was?"

"No." Niall shook his head and looked at Louis, who still hadn't made a sound. "They took a bunch of DNA and stuff but they need Zayn's okay before they can run it and arrest the alpha."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "Alpha? An alpha did this?"

"Yeah, one in rut too. Zayn was knotted and that's where most of the damage was. Doctor didn't understand it really because the only omegas that don't get wet and louse when they can smell an alpha in rut are mated ones. But we all know Zayn's not mated, right Harry?" Niall's eyes were hard, Louis might have had his ideas about what had happened but Niall had his own.

"Yeah, we had a talk about him telling me if there was someon- Niall, are you asking if I've mated him?"

The alphas were staring each other Down. Louis made a whimpering sound, On a normal day, both alpha's would have made a joke about the sound, it was just a sound that all omegas would use when they wanted attention so with Louis it was something that they heard often. But there was something different about it that had Niall jumping up to wrap his arms around him. "What's the matter baby?"

"Y-you said he was knotted?" There were tears in the dark blue eyes again. Still not really looking at Niall or Harry.

"Yeah baby, but don't worry. The doc said he wasn't in heat so there was no bond." But Louis just shock his head. "What is it?"

"Zayn told me that... It's just that he wanted to be a good omega you know. And his family is traditional and he told me once last year and I just laughed at him but agreed cus I wish I could look at you said say it but you know I can't an-"

"Lou, what are you saying exactly" Harry was looking at him as Louis turned to look from the front of Niall's shirt to the hospital bed.

"Zayn was a virgin. Didn't want anyone but his true mate to ever touch him." Lou looked down at the floor again. "Everyone thought he'd slept with a few people, not many omegas can go though their heat alone but he said that the pain would be worth it later. He never got farther then making out with anyone that he took him, said he knew that they weren't his mate and couldn't do it... Never wanted me to say that, thought it made him sound like a sap but," Lou looked over at Niall. "From the day I met you I wished you were my one and only so I understood why he wanted it that way and always covered for him and just... This is gonna wreak him." Louis broke down, turning into Nialls neck again and started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all great for reading and commenting, I always get a little gitty when I get an email with a comment an love to hear what you guys think. I know that there are a couple of fics with Zayn getting raped and it was a reason why I didn't want to... I don't want to say dwell on it because it's not something that anyone can simply 'get over' but I don't want you all reading the same thing over and over so I'm going to try and make it a bit different and I just hope you like it and don't hate me for how fast he's able to move beyond just the act itself. 
> 
> With that, yes I am already thinking though the next chapter but I'm not gonna say when it may or may not be about because as you all know by now I'm shit with deadlines. So until next time and hope to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> KC Xx


	13. Author Notes

So I know I let this one die... It wasn't something I did on purpose but after Zayn getting rapped, I just didn't know what to really do with it from there because I don't just want him to 'get over it' cause that's not something you can just get over and I didn't want to dwell on it because it really wasn't how I wanted to story to go.

So I lost the muse for it and just really started to hate it.

What I am thinking about doing is something one of my friends told me to do and that is to scrap what I didn't like and keep going from there. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys, comment and vote to let me know if you want me to do.

A) re-write the whole thing, keeping the basics and just fixing all the mistakes because there are far to many for me just to have been lazy. And I would add a little more things that I've been thinking about and really wished I had put in.

Or

B) scrap chapters 11 and 12. Delete them and pretend they never happed and pick back up from chapter 10.

So vote and let me know. I'll give it until this weekend so I can update the new one I'm working on, give you all time to decide and for me to still do some homework and gaming :)

Can't wait to see what you guys would like to see, if you have questions ask in the comments and I'll get to them asap when I see them

KC xx


End file.
